


The Sound Of Love

by GrandR



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Davey is deaf and Jack sucks at ASL, Deaf Character, Deaf Davey, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jack is soft, Slow Build, Specs and Romeo are only mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: David is the cute barista that art student jack is fallen hopelessly in love with, too bad he never talks to Jack(davey is deaf and everyone who disagrees can fight me)This is just a cute fluffy story with little to no plot
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Romeo/Specs (Newsies)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	The Sound Of Love

To say Jack was a regular at Brewsies was an understatement. Jack came into the shop 4 or 5 times a week, it was about a 30 minuet walk from his house but it didn’t matter. No they didn’t have amazing coffee, it was pretty average if Jack was being honest, the guy who made the coffee though, he was anything but average. David would be standing behind the coffee machine, quickly and quietly making the drinks, no matter how busy or crowded the store got Davey was always quiet and calm. Jack was waiting for the day he could talk to Davey, when he would walk in and see the tall brunette standing behind the counter taking orders instead of behind the coffee machine silently making Jacks drinks. Jack started to order more complicated drinks, just so he could stand by the counter and watch David for longer without it being creepy.

“Ill get a, uh an iced, Ristretto, 10 shot, venti, with breve, 5 pump vanilla, 7 pump caramel, 4 Splenda, and poured, not shaken” he looked up at the girl standing behind the counter, the smudged ink on his hand not helping, he had googled the most complicated drink order before rushing out of his dorm that morning and scribbled it onto his palm. The girl looked at him puzzled before rolling her eyes

“Name?” she asked scribbling the ridiculous order onto the cup, Jacks eyes flicked over to David for a moment but the other boy was too busy cleaning the machine to look up

“Uh Jack” she nodded passing the cup to David, Jack moving down to the end of the counter, watching David stare at the cup quizzically before shrugging a little, starting to make the drink. Jacks googling had paid off, it took the barista a while to make the drink, he then turned to jack a smirk on his lips. He passed Jack the drink. He had never done that before, normally handing it back to the person at the counter to call out the name. Jack took it muttering a breathless ‘thanks’ as David turned back to the coffee machine without saying anything. Jack stood there a moment before shaking himself out of it, going to sit down in one of the nearby comfort lounges. Taking one sip he tried not to gag on the horribly sweet drink in his mouth.

It was a drizzly Monday morning, the cafe was practically empty. Jack was sitting at one of the tables, sketchbook in his hand as he drew random people in the cafe (refusing to acknowledge the 2 drawings of David he had already done). The door opened, the little bell echoed through the room, Jack looked up as a young girl and a kid walked in, both talking happily. They walked towards the counter but instead of ordering a drink, the pair walked straight over to the other end of the counter where David was cleaning up his area. They waved a hand in front of his face catching attention. The girl started to move her hands quickly, Jack watched in awe as David signed back

“Hes fucking deaf” Jack leaned back in his chair letting out a breathy laugh, of course he was deaf, that explained so much. Jack quickly shoved his books in his bag racing out of the cafe. He fidgeted through all his classes, just waning the day to be over. Rushing home he opened his laptop and started googling. The next morning Jack dressed a little nicer then usual, quickly making his way to the cafe, practising the signs he had learnt. He knew he wasn’t doing it right, his hands were awkward compared to the woman in the video. He stepped into the cafe, drying his sweaty hands on his pants and brushing his hair down a little he walked up to the counter, ordering a normal coffee this time he stepped to the side, waiting at the end of the counter watching David, taking a deep breath he waved his hand a little catching the others attention, David looked over confused.

 _Thank you for the coffee_ Jack signed awkwardly, David looked surprised, walking over to pass it to Jack

 _You’re welcome_ David signed back, Jack felt his heart flutter

 _My name is Jack_ Jack fumbled over the signs, cursing at himself a little. David laughed softly

 _I’m Davey_ Jack wished he learnt more, he wanted to keep talking to David, well, Davey. The boy turned around, walking over to the notice board that was propped up against the cafe wall, pulling a flyer off he walked back over to Jack passing it to him. Jack looked down at the light blue page **LEARN ASL (American Sign Language) Tuesday afternoons Study room B Second floor of the library** Jack smiled up at Davey, looking up as the bell above the door rang, someone else coming into the store, Davey turns to Jack

 _See you later?_ He signs, Jack nods (he had no idea what Davey had sighed but at this point he would agree with anything the other said)

 _Bye Davey_ he clunkily signed back, grabbing his coffee he walked out of the cafe, cheeks red and heart beating fast.

He had a studio class that afternoon, which meant he got to sit in the college studio and paint for 3 hours without anyone annoying him. Tuesday afternoon studio was Jacks favourite class, but today he couldn’t wait for it to be over. The blue paper peaking out of his bag. Finally it was 4pm and class was over, conveniently the ASL class also started at 4. Throwing everything into his bag Jack raced down the halls towards the library. if he knew ASL better then hopefully he would be able to have better conversations with David, Davey, Jack corrected himself as he entered the library, climbing the stairs to the second floor. He opened the door to the study room.

Davey stood in front of him, not in his work uniform, instead the boy had on a soft looking jumper and a pair of Jeans, he was in the middle of signing with someone else. Jack felt his breath hitch. There was another guy walking towards him, tall and slim with a pair of glasses perched on his nose

“Hey” the guy spoke as well as signing

“Hi Im uh, I’m guessing I’m in the right place” Jack smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, realising he had dried bits of paint stuck in his hair

“If your looking for the ASL class then yes this is the right place, I’m Specs” the taller boy held out his hand

“Jack, I uh, I think Davey there invited me”

“You think” jack laughs, realising how absurd that sounded

“He uh, gave me this flyer at the coffee shop this morning” Jack held out the blue paper, something shifted in Specs gaze

“Oh so you’re coffee shop boy?”

“What?” Jack asked, Specs just winked walking over to Davey and the other guy, tapping Davey on the shoulder, the two engaging in a quick conversation before turning towards Jack. Davey smiled and jack felt his insides turn to butter. Davey's hands started to move

He says he didn’t know if you would show up” Jack loved over at Specs “I do a lot of translating for the newbies, still helping Romeo out here as well” the shorter boy punched him in the shoulder playfully

“I’m doin better” he snapped back “I’m Romeo” Jack reached out shaking his hand as well

“Jack” he said with a nod, Specs nudged Romeo in the shoulder, signing as he spoke

“This here Jack is coffee shop boy” Davey went bright red, looking away from Jack signing something quickly causing Specs and Romeo to laugh

“Alright Davey wants to get started, come sit down with Romeo here” jack pulled up a seat next to Romeo looking over at Davey his heart fluttered again. He was about to give up his Tuesday afternoon for this bastard wasn’t he.

Jack fit into the group pretty well, it didn’t take long for him to be added into the trios group chat, to start having lunch with the boys the days when they were all on campus together. Specs was the translator between Davey and Jack, though, Jack guessed some of Specs translations were loosely translated, often receiving a smack on the chest or playful shove from Davey. Jack was starting to get better at ASL but he was still clunky, he would watch Davey’s hands in awe, the fluid rapid movements that came as second nature. He was falling pretty hard for that boy.

Jack was sitting in the coffee shop sketching, waiting for Davey to finish his shift, they had a little ritual on Tuesday now, Jack would come in order 2 coffees and go and sit down, pulling out his sketch book, working on some new pieces to develop in art studio that afternoon. A few minuets later Davey would appear beside him, pulling out a book for one of his literature classes. They two would sit together comfortably for around an hour before getting up and heading out. Davey would walk Jack to his class, the two practising sign language along the way, then Davey would head off to his lecture and then the both would make their way to the library for class. Jack was starting to notice little things about Davey that made him even weaker for the boy. he would stick his tongue out when he was reading something he didn’t understand or something he needed to focus on, he was always cold, often having to pull on a coat or scarf to walk to classes, even when Jack was beside him in jeans and a T-Shirt. He liked to pretend to hate how disruptive Romeo and Specs were in class but there was a fondness in his eyes that told a different story.

It was no surprise that Jacks mid term art assignment ended up being a portrait of Davey. He had approached him after class one Tuesday and showed him the assignment brief, then, with the help of Specs, explained that he wanted to do a painting of Davey behind the counter at the coffee shop. Davey had agreed a little reluctantly and the next day, as Jack sat sketching him, he seemed a little nervous and flustered, like he wasn’t use to the attention. Jack had to miss 2 Tuesday classes in a row, the due date was approaching fast and Jack needed more time in the studio to work on the painting.

The day before the painting was due jack was sitting in the studio alone, it was around 11 at night and Jack was trying to put the final touches on the portrait. He was happy with it yes but there were a few little things he just had to get right before showing the teacher tomorrow. He sat back on the stool, wiping a hand across his forehead, he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Closing his eyes he prayed it wasn’t another student looking to use the room, he was rather enjoying the silence. He cracked his eyes open looking over at the door, Davey was standing there, a plastic bag in one hand and a tray with 2 take away coffee cups in the other. Jack smiled standing up as Davey put the items down on the bench

 _Figured you probably missed dinner, and maybe needed some caffeine_ Davey signed slowly, Jack nodded

 _Food sounds nice_ He signed back, he was getting better- slowly. Davey pulled out a small Tupperware container of Chinese food from the plastic back handing it to Jack with a smile

 _Stay for a bit?_ Jack smiled pointing to one of the comfy chairs in the room, Davey nodded grabbing one of the coffees from the try going to sit down, pulling a book out of his bag. Jack quickly scoffed down the meal, turning back to the painting he worked silently, occasionally a soft laugh or huff of air came from Davey as he read. Jack decided in that moment he had never been happier.

Stepping away from the canvas Jack smiled, the moment caught Davey’s attention, sitting up more in the chair he looked at Jack expectantly

 _Finished_ Jack smiled over at him, Davey stood up walking towards him

 _Can I see?_ Jack took a deep breath, nodding he turned the canvas around so Davey could see it. Davey standing behind the Coffee machine, head thrown back mid laugh hands halfway through signing, like someone had just told a joke. Davey’s breath got caught in his throat, his hands reaching out for Jack who stepped closer, a nervous look on his face

 _Do you like it?_ Davey didn’t look away from the picture, his eyes were brimming with tears, jack tugged on his sleeve making Davey look at him

 _Don’t cry_ he signed quickly, Davey let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head as his hands came up to rest on Jacks cheeks, before Jack could react Davey was on his tiptoes, kissing Jack softly. Jack froze for a moment, his brain short circuiting, before he wrapped his arms around Davey’s wait, kissing him back. The two broke a part for a moment, Davey’s hands moving from Jacks face

I _love i_ t his hands were slow and shaky, Jack just smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
